The present invention relates generally to the field of error detection, and more particularly to protecting the recoding logic.
Error detection and correction or error control are techniques that enable reliable delivery of digital data over unreliable channels of computed results in machine hardware. Errors in computing systems can be caused by electromagnetic noise from the surrounding environment; cosmic radiation, causing latches or memory to change state; deterioration of transistors or wires during the lifetime of the machine; beta particle emission from solder; thermal noise; and numerous other factors. For a machine executing mission-critical transactions, such as financial transactions, these errors must be detected so they do not result in an erroneous result.